Nobody is born evil
by Mee-Shou-Mi
Summary: El primer año de Tom Riddle como mago...


Por favor no sean muy duros con las criticas (es el primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida) y desde ya si alguien quiere ofrecerme su ayuda como beta o como se le diga al que revisa los fics antes de publicarlos no dude en contactarme… mi mail es 

**1**

**Las Cartas**

Dotado de un paisaje gris e intranquilo, el Gran Hangleton no solo soportaba todavía los últimos vestigios de la ya casi superada crisis económica, sufrida a penas unos pocos años atrás; sino que ahora comenzaba a sentir los primeros estragos de un conflicto bélico que cobraría más adelante millones de vidas en todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera las afueras de las grandes ciudades se encontraban ajenas a los problemas de la actualidad. La severa crisis económica había dejado su huella y tanto las infraestructuras como sus ocupantes se hallaban en una profunda decadencia. De muchos de los barrios, que antes gozaban de una refinada reputación sólo quedaban escombros, siendo las ruinas de las destartaladas mansiones las únicas pruebas de que antes se vivieron tiempos mejores.

Y el antiguo orfanato que se erguía sobre aquella colina no era la excepción. Aunque aún se mantenía perfectamente en pie, su aspecto lúgubre, incluso en esa época, de seguro le hubiera dado la impresión a cualquiera que circulara por allí, de que la casona había sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo atrás. Las paredes de la misma, que habían obtenido un color grisáceo producto de los años de exposición a la contaminación y la humedad del lugar, se encontraban recubiertas de enredaderas, enmarañadas y desprolijas. Varios postigos de metal oxidado colgaban peligrosamente de las ventanas, muchas de las cuales ya no conservaban todos sus vidrios intactos. Por otro lado, la maleza reseca del jardín, que había alcanzado una altura considerable, se colaba por entre el desgastado asfalto que conducía el paso al enorme caserón.

A primera vista, este lugar hubiera parecido inhabitable. Pero si uno prestaba la atención suficiente fácilmente llegaría a la conclusión de que estaba tristemente equivocado. Sobre todo aquella tarde.

-¿¿¿TE PARECE GRACIOSO???

Gritó con fuerza una mujer robusta. Tenía la cara roja y ovalada. El poco pelo entrecano que tenía se hallaba en un rodete tan firmemente atado, que parecía que la piel de su rostro iba a despegarse en cualquier momento debido a la tensión.

La "bruja" Morgan, como la llamaba la mayoría de la gente que tenía el "honor" de conocerla, era una mujer ruda, de mal carácter y modales bruscos. Como directora del hogar para niños, sabía bien como mantener a todos los habitantes de la casona bajo control. Así sólo fuera por la fuerza. Siempre que se la buscase para cualquier cosa, de seguro se la encontraría disciplinando, castigando o amenazando a cualquier criatura inocente que tuviera la torpeza de respirar de más en su presencia.

Y, aquella tarde, no era la excepción. Aquella tarde se encontraba gritándole a un niño pequeño, no mayor de 11 años que fregaba el piso frenéticamente.

- ¡CONFIESE AHORA MISMO SEÑOR RIDDLE!, SÉ BIEN QUE FUE USTED – gritó Morgan cada vez más roja.

-¡Ya... ya le he dicho que yo no fui! - Contesto el pequeño, evitando de todas las formas posibles tomar contacto con los ojos desorbitados de la directora.

Era un muchacho delgado, extremadamente pálido y con el cabello negro azabache. Las facciones de su cara, suaves y delicadas, típicas la niñez, le daban la impresión de ser mas joven y frágil de lo que era en realidad.

-¡¡¡NO ME MIENTA!!! – Bramó nuevamente la mujer mientras tomaba al niño fuertemente del brazo, obligándolo a mirarla a la cara – Las cartas van dirigidas a usted, ¿Quién más perdería el tiempo escribiéndole? – Escupió la directora rechinando los dientes – ¡¡¡CONFIESE DE UNA VEZ!!! – Volviendo a perder la paciencia, sacudió al niño bruscamente, como si creyera que las respuestas saldrían despedidas de esa manera.

-¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO! – Gritó el joven Riddle, perdiendo la paciencia – ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ LO QUE DICEN! – Jaló fuertemente su brazo soltándose así de la mujer.

Todavía se estremecía por lo sucedido esa tarde. Gracias a ello, en estos momentos Tom Riddle se hallaba confinado en "la habitación".

Esta se trataba de un cuarto vacío y sin ventanas, donde encerraban a los que peor se comportaban. Estar en ese lugar era verdaderamente aburrido, sumándole el hecho de que no se recibía comida y que no se le permitía siquiera ir al baño, convertía a "la habitación" en una verdadera tortura. Y eso, Tom lo sabía más que nadie. Había estado allí más veces que todos los niños del orfanato juntos. Esa habitación era casi su segundo hogar, claro después de la oficina de la directora.

Sin duda alguna, el niño Riddle parecía tener imán para los problemas, y por consecuente, para los castigos. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor era el hecho de que, la mayoría de estos, eran debidos a sucesos extraños, sucesos de los cuales él no tenía la mínima culpa. Hechos fuera de lo común: como la vez que Justin Mattews, un niño del orfanato unos años mayor que Tom, con el que siempre peleaba, intentó golpearlo (a Tom), pero al propinarle el primer golpe, resultó sus que puños se habían vuelto tan duros como gelatina.

O la vez que rompió accidentalmente el vidrio de la única ventana de la oficina de la señora Morgan. Unas de las pocas en toda la mansión que aún conservaban todos sus cristales. En cuanto esta llegó al lugar de los hechos, lista para castigar a Tom, notó que la ventana se hallaba en perfectas condiciones.

Para ser sinceros, los hechos fuera de lo común formaban parte de Tom Riddle desde que este tenía memoria. Al principio, solo se lo atribuían a coincidencias o a alguna confusión, pero con el transcurrir de los años, cualquier cosa que rara ocurriera, por más pequeña que fuera, tenía como principal culpable a Tom. Incluso cuando este ni siquiera hubiese estado involucrado en el problema.

La directora con frecuencia lo castigaba por tonterías: tales como que el domingo, que era su día libre, amaneciera nublado o que a su auto se le hubiera desinflado un neumático.

Irónicamente, esta vez tampoco había sido la excepción. Sorprendentemente, al jalar el brazo para soltarse de la Sra. Morgan, una extraña energía la expulsó, haciéndola volar más de tres metros, hasta estrellarla contra la pared. La directora, apenas recobró la conciencia, y sin ningún argumento, envió a Tom nuevamente a la tortuosa habitación. Y nuevamente Tom, no tuvo más opción que apoyarse contra los pocos tablones unidos, que formaban la puerta (único contacto con el exterior), y aguardar penosamente a que la furia de la directora amainara. Proceso que por lo general no tardaba más de unas cuantas horas.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida, Tom tenía la desagradable certeza de que esta vez no correría tal suerte. En todos sus años de vida, jamás había visto a la directora Morgan tan enojada, y en todos sus años de vida, jamás había estado tanto tiempo allí encerrado. De hecho, el pequeño empezaba a tener la escalofriante sospecha de que la mujer planeaba dejarlo allí todo lo que le quedara de vida.

Sentado contra la puerta, Tom se acurrucó aún más, a pesar de que era pleno Julio, la ubicación y la poca iluminación del cuarto lo hacía extremadamente frío. Y el hecho de no haber probado bocado en todo el día, no hacía más fácil la situación.

A través de los hoyos de la madera, se llegaban a oír los ecos de las conversaciones y risas de los demás niños, por el tiempo que llevaba allí, Tom calculó que estaban en medio de la cena, degustando la comida insípida que ofrecía el orfanato y preparándose para pasar la noche con casi ninguna preocupación. Tom sintió como si su estómago se retorcía del coraje. El no tenía la culpa de que a la vieja bruja le ocurrieran extraños accidentes, él no merecía pagar las torpezas que cometían los demás.

El pequeño apretó con fuerza sus nudillos. Había veces en que deseaba ver desaparecer a todos los que lo rodeaban, de hacerlos pagar por su sufrimiento, de hacerlos sufrir como ellos lo hicieron sufrir a él.

Pero Tom no era más que un niño, no tenía forma alguna de defenderse ante cualquier abuso, y esa situación no hacía más que alimentar su creciente odio hacia aquel lugar.

Sollozando, el infante se abrazó a sí mismo con más fuerza, tiritando de frío, hasta que las voces se apagaron, y hasta que por fin lo venció el sueño.

Estaba parado en medio de una especie de túnel subterráneo. Miró hacia ambos lados del corredor. Pese a ser oscuro y lúgubre el lugar despertaba en él una extraña sensación de calidez, como si estar allí le trajera lejanos recuerdos de una vida pasada, una vida en donde fue feliz.

El túnel, por su parte, parecía ser extenso, de seguro ese era un lugar en donde no hubiera resultado difícil extraviarse, pero la poderosa necesidad de explorar el lugar que se apoderó de él era demasiado fuerte como para resistírsele. Lentamente se acerco a la fría pared de piedra. Había antorchas colgadas en ella, pero la luz que emitían no le dejaba ver mucho más allá de sus narices. Tanteando, Tom no había avanzado más de medio metro cuando un ruido detrás de él le obligó a voltear.

Un silbido frío y agudo se oyó a través del túnel y seguido a este apareció una sombra larga y viscosa que zigzagueaba rápidamente en dirección al niño.

"_Tom... Riddle"_

La sombra reptante pasó por el lado de Tom sin aminorar la marcha, silbando y escupiendo. De repente, olvidando la poca visión que tenía y sin saber exactamente la razón, el niño comenzó a seguirla a través de la oscuridad.

El monstruo se desplazó a una gran velocidad, marcándole el rumbo a Tom por los varios Túneles que se cruzaban, zigzagueaban y descendían hasta llegar a una enorme compuerta abierta que parecía esperar ansiosamente la llegada del niño; sin pensarlo dos veces, Tom penetró en ella.

Sostenida por varias columnas talladas en la roca, la enorme Cámara subterránea que encontró a continuación se encontraba repleta de estatuas de un mismo hombre barbudo que portaba un escudo con la letra "S". En las paredes, también de piedra se veían cientos de serpientes tan bien talladas que parecían reales.

Sin embargo lo que más impresionó a Tom fue que el medio del extenso suelo de piedra se hallaba expectante una serpiente gigantesca como nadie había visto nunca.

"_Tom... Riddle" _

Silbó mientras se erguía a más de cinco metros de altura. Sus ojos centellaban en un color rojizo y sus colmillos de dieciocho centímetros derramaban una baba viscosa que corroía la superficie del suelo ante la mirada fascinada del preadolescente.

Sin previo aviso, la reptil se enroscó suavemente a su alrededor y lentamente bajo su hocico hasta situarlo a la misma altura de la cara del niño. Tom casi podía sentir la calidez de su aliento cuando estiró la mano para tocarla.

No tenía miedo, al contrario: tenía la certeza de que podía confiar en el monstruo.

Sus dedos se acercaban cada vez más a la escamosa piel de la serpiente. Ya casi hacía contacto, pero...

_¡¡¡Puuuumm!!!_

Un golpe seco obligó a Tom a abrir los ojos nuevamente. La oscura habitación en la que había pasado las últimas horas apareció poco a poco frente a él. No había sido más que un sueño, pero se veía tan real…

Entristecido por la realidad, no tardó mucho tiempo en olvidarse de ese asunto ya que oyó los estruendosos pasos de alguien acercándose a la habitación donde estaba. Era Morgan, estaba seguro. Por lo visto su castigo al fin había terminado. La alegre idea de salir de una vez por todas de esa habitación terminó de despertar a Tom, quien agudizó sus oídos para convalidar su teoría.

- ¡MALDITA SEA EL MOCOSO DESGRACIADO! – Se oyó bramar a Morgan, confirmando exactamente lo contrario a lo que Tom esperaba.

- Cálmese Madame – contestó una segunda voz - Es solo una tonta broma, no debe tomársela tan a pecho –

A diferencia de la directora Morgan, que poseía una voz aguda y rasposa, esta tenía un timbre grabe y con un ligero acento escocés. Tom la reconoció como la voz del Señor Dickenson, el dueño del orfanato.

¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?! – Era de nuevo la Sra. Morgan, que detuvo en seco su estampida - ¿¿¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PRETENDE USTED QUE ME CALME??? – Grito con fuerza la directora – ¿CÓMO PRETENDE QUE ALGUIEN, EN SU SANO JUICIO, ESTE CALMADO, SI CUANDO ENTRA A SU PROPIA OFICINA ES SORPRENDIDA POR UNA AVALANCHA DE ESTÚPIDAS CARTAS? – Objetó Morgan casi sin respirar – ¡¡¡ESE MALDITO MOCOSO SE LAS VA A VER CON MIGO!!!- La directora reanudo la marcha, retumbando el piso a cada paso que daba.

-Aunque todavía no me explico de donde saco tanta cantidad de lechuzas; - habló nuevamente la segunda voz - permítame decirle que no tenía idea de que existiera tanta variedad de ellas, y menos aquí, en Inglaterra – comentó casi divertido el señor Dickenson, como si no hubiera visto u oído a la perfecta imitación de rinoceronte enfurecido que tenía a su lado-

- NO ME INTERESA SI SON CUERVOS, HALCONES O INCLUSO MONOS ALADOS; ¡¡¡LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE ESE DESGRACIADO VA A TENER MUCHOS PROBLMAS!!!

En cuanto terminó la frase, la directora abrió tan bruscamente la pobre imitación de puerta que terminó de destrozarla por completo.

¡TÚ! - se dirigió hacia Tom, - JURO POR LA CORONA QUE VOY A DARTE SEMEJANTE CASTIGO QUE VAS A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO - y tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa, lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Los pasillos retumbaron con los pasos furiosos de Morgan, quien corría llevando Tom agarrado como si este fuese un muñeco de trapo. Cerrando el paso iba el señor Dickenson, este último aunque siguiendo el ritmo de su colega sin dificultad, parecía más bien ajeno a la situación, conservando siempre en su rostro la misma sonrisa distraída y disfrutando de la escena como si se tratara de un paseo al parque.

Los tres bajaron por unas escaleras, y recorrieron el último tramo hacia la ya reconocida oficina de Morgan. Muchos de los compañeros de Tom que se encontraban circulando por ahí, debieron apartarse del camino, antes de ser arrollados por la directora, hasta que por fin llegaron al pasillo que daba a su oficina.

-Ya veras pequeño mocoso... no te saldrás con la tuya... esta vez - Murmuraba mientras, sin soltar a niño, metía una de sus grandes y temblorosas manos en el bolsillo en busca de sus llaves.

-Maldito infeliz... mald... ¡oh, aquí están! - Puso ante sus ojos una pequeña llave de cobre para luego mirar a Tom, sonriendo completamente fuera de sus cabales.

Tuvo que probar varias veces antes de meter la llave en la cerradura o antes de derribar la puerta ella misma. El señor Dickenson, por su parte, jugaba tranquilo con las yemas de sus dedos, ajeno a la situación que ocurría frente a él.

Morgan rió con una escalofriante tonada.

-Después de lo que te espera, estoy segura que no querrás volver a ver un solo pedazo de papel en toda tu miserable vida – dijo casi sin aliento dirigiéndose a Tom con una mirada sádica. El pequeño intento zafarse débilmente, pero apretando aún mas fuerte el brazo del niño, la mujer lo "revoleó" dentro de la oscura habitación.

De seguro Tom hubiera quedado inconsciente por el golpe, de no ser por que de repente su caída se detuvo en seco, apenas a milímetros del filoso borde del escritorio principal.


End file.
